love in new places
by Tok3n420
Summary: you should read it and find out....Spashley
1. Chapter 1

****

**Title: love in new places**

**Author:** XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX

**Disclaimer:** i dont own south of nowhere no matter how much i wish that could be lol

**Feedback:** yeah give me some critisizzem lol this is my first one so i need to know if its good or bad.

**Pairings:** Spashley

**Rating:** R – (NC-17 maybe later on – warning will be posted)

**Summary:** read it and find out

**Spencer's Pov**

**Ring ring ring ring, "ugh" that was the sound of my god damn alarm clock going off which pisses me off even more because it reminds me just how much life is going to suck. Okay I probably should elaborated. So today is the start of my new school in La, because my mom got a job out here and because she found out about the gang. Okay you see we lived in Ohio but when the school had a shooting because of my rival gang she flipped because my stupid brother Glen told her all about it I lost my other brother in that shooting. Clay I was so fucking pissed but yeah this sucks because now i have to go to a new school its called king high. I'm also going to start over here im not going to be in a gang anymore. Which is going to suck because im gay and gay people are freaks I guess and the gang made sure no one treated me like shit. But no gang no protection you get it good. So yeah well now I haven't even told you my name where are my manners. Im Spencer carlin im 16 years old and that's about it so yeah. "Spencer!!" oh god my mom hasn't left yet she probably wants to make sure I go to school "what? Mother" "are you ready for school yet because im giving glen a ride if you want one" what is she stupid I have a car. "Paula I have a car" I hate calling her my mom since she doesn't act like it "okay honey I was just making sure" "Kay im leaving now bye!!" im going to star bucks to get my coffee! "finally" im here at this new school which sucks might I add so I went to get my schedule and I get these dirty looks mostly because I was on the news when that shooting happened and they showed our gang for some damn reason. I guess starting over is going to be harder then I imagined.**

Ashley's Pov

**I was sitting in English being bored as usual when this girl walked in class late. She is like the hottest girl I ever saw then the teacher started to introduce her. "class this is Spencer Carlin she just moved here from Ohio. You can take your seat next to miss Davies over there" "sure whatever" was her response. Ohh she's got an attitude hot! No serious she is so hot but I bet she's straight all the hot ones are. Oh so I've been to busy drooling over her that I haven't introduced myself. Well I am Ashley Davies I am 17 and im gay if you haven't noticed. Wait Spencer just sat next to me omg ha I just thought omg haha okay stay focused Ashley. Oh talk to her duh!. "hi im Ashley" she smiled at me "hey im Spencer" her smile is so cute omg ha I did it again "so your from Ohio" "yeah its nothing like LA but I don't know LA is good I guess" oh she is so hott I so should ask her out "hey do you think you could show me around LA I haven't really seen much of it yet" okay she beat me to it "yeah sure we could just skip the rest of the day if you want" "alright but I drove my car today so umm" "we can take your car ill just tell my sister to take mine she has the keys anyways" "alright" Riiinnngg!! Ha yes the bell rang now I get to spend some time with this hottie!!**

Spencer's Pov

**Okay so we have been hanging out all day we went to about every interesting place in LA and we pretty much know like every thing about each other by now I never thought that I could ever open up to a random person I just met today but I mean she is the most hottest girl I have ever laid my eyes on so I guess I could believe it. But seriously she is amzing and the most prettiest smartest funiest and most amazing girl I have ever met in my lifee and I have met lots of girls but theres something about Ashley Davies that just like draws me to her. But yeah so were on our way to the beach last time I checked so yeah. Oh wait were here haha I totally checked out "hey were here" she tells me smiling that amazing smile she has its so adorable her face lights up and her nose crinkles its amazing. I officially am in love with that smile it's the most incredible thing ever ha this coming from the toughest gang leader ever now that is amusing "okay then lets go" I say getting out of the car. "wait" she practically screams at me "what?" she tells me to not move then she gets out and runs to my side and opens my door for me "someone's trying to get lucky I see" I tell her smirking cutely. She blushes wow she doesn't look like the type to blush its kinda cute tough so its okay "maybe I am" she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car and closes the door.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

okay so its probably not that good this is like one of my first ff so i guess its not gonna be amazing and sorry if my spellin is bad or w/e im not perfect soo ummmm yeah leave som reviews and stuff it would be amazing


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX

**Disclaimer:** i dont own south of nowhere no matter how much i wish that could be lol

**Feedback:** yeah give me some critisizzem lol this is my first one so i need to know if its good or bad.

**Pairings:** Spashley

**Rating:** nc 17 or w/e because of language i guess idk lol)

**Summary:** read it and find out

Ashley's Pov

**So me and spencer have been hanging out all day she pretty much is amazing so yeah. I know all bout her **

**past and stuff but she's just amazing so its okay, she's really sweet you wouldn't think of her being in a gang. **

**But she is or was or w/e. but its okay so yeah but I like her a lot already its weird its like I just always want **

**to be with her its like ive known her my whole life. I know that sounds cliché but its true. God if Kyla **

**heard my thoughts she would be so surprised seriously I mean im not one to go all dreamy over a girl you **

**know. Its very different I guess. Usually its more like fuckém and leavém I don't even think ive thought **

**this way about a girl or anyone for that matter. **

Kyla's Pov

**Okeey… so its been um like 3 weeks since this spencer chick came and turned my sister all to mush.**

**Which I am so very**

**Great full for. She doesn't come home with random girls **

**any more and I am so happy that my sis is better ha its **

**funny oh and yeah I should introduce myself probably huh? Yeah so im Kyla Davies 16 I go to king high with my sister and her "lover" well not really since they **

**aren't together yet I know that they will I can feel the **

**sexual tension when they're together its uncomfortable. **

**So yeah oh speaking of the devil Ashley just barged in **

**me room. "hey ky?" "yeah?" "I need to…to talk to you about… spencer" oh its about her lover her this should **

**be interesting I smiles "what about your "secret lover" "that's what its about I..I..I think I love her" she says **

**with every ounce of seriousness in her body "ha! I knew it! Did you tell her"**

Ashley's Pov

"**no!" "why not?" hmm kyla maybe because she probably wont like me god my sister is so stupid sometimes. **

"**what if she doesn't like me?" "I know she does just go tell her I know she does, please just trust me!"**

"**alright but isn't it a little late"**

"**its only 6:30" "yeah that's late" "stop making excuses and go get your girl!" **

"**wow kyla you're a fuckin nerd!" "I know isn't it great" "what ever!"**

**I say running to my car to drive to the beach where im meeting her the whole way there I spent trying to figure out what I was going to say. I stepped out of my car and saw her she looked so gorgeous I was like whoa!**

**"hey" she yelled and ran up and hugged me which made me shiver "hey" I say back. She smells so nice. So now where walking down the beach so me being sneaky like that I hold her hand and she doesn't pull away which makes me so utterly happy. We go to our spot under the pier and sit down and close might I add.**

"**so" she says comfortably "well I have something important to tell you" I start nervously "what is it?" she looks all nervous its so cute "I..im..I..in..love with you spencer!" I look down slightly getting the feel she doesn't feel the same but then I here her start talking "really?!" she says and smiles widely at me I look at her and smile slightly "yeah since I first laid eyes on you" **

"**I know its like kinda soon still but I cant really help it. I love you and it doesn't even mater if you don't feel the same…"**

**I didn't even get to finish my rant because suddenly I was pulled into the most passionate kisses in my whole life it was amazing. So after minutes of us being like all over each other she finally pulled away.**

"**so does that mean you love me to" "yeah duh. I love you so much its scary" I just sit there and smile at her because every thing in my life seems perfect now that she feels the same way. "so what t does this mean for us" she asks looking into my eyes and holding both of my hands. "this means I love you and I want you" after I say that I swear her smile was so huge and adorable I swear I am smiling so big my cheeks hurt. "so do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" I asked her. "yeah I would love to" so we walk back to my house hand in hand and go back and just watch a movie and fall asleep together. Okay so the next week had been pretty uneventful today spencer is acting weirder than normal. Its not like weird weird its just I don't know weird. Gosh I cant even ughh!**

Spencer's pov

**Okay so I think that Ashley knows ive been acting weird lately but its only because my ex is in LA and she's totally trying to find me and I don't want her to kill ash or something because she's a psycho bitch for sure. **

**She's killed before so im worried and I know she still wants me because when I told her that I was moving she basically started packing on the spot. I don't trust her to much anymore because she roles w/ the rival gang and both of our gangs hated that we were together but I didn't give a shit and neither did she so yeah it pretty much worked out. So yeah anyways.**

**Oh im getting a phone call! I hope its Ashley….ughh its nikki and incase your wandering that's her my crazy ass ex girlfriend god damn it! I pick up the phone "hey nikki what's up ?" "don't you hey what's up me!" silence I just wait for her to talk again which she does of course.\**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

so its my second post i hope im not doing to bad please tell me it doesnt suck as much as it may please!! so leave me reviews so i can be more encouraged to write some more i guess but i will any ways then what else would i have to do in math or w/e class i wanna write it in lol but anyways thanks for reading this those who have i really apreciate it espcially the ones who leave reviews thank you so much ... bye! for now lol... :

**Title: love in new places**


	3. AN

hey im sorry that i havent been very good at updating my story and stuff ive been going through some stuff or w/e and i havent had the time im gonna try and get another chapter up soon so look for it and also i wanted to see if ppl were actually reading this so if u like it and think that i should continue this storry just tell me please....and thanks to those of you who did read it i apreciate it soo thankss and ill try to get it up soon :) 


	4. Chapter 3

soo sorry its taken me so long to actually write this chapter i just havent had time but im working on it so im sorry this is so short and i apreciate the reviews especially my best friends....soo how you doin hot stuff.....haha inside joke lol thats whats up soo yeah anyways i hope u enjoy review please..oh and i dont own south of nowhere so yeah... just thought i would through that out there

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXXxxxxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXxXXxXxXXXXXXxXxXxxXxxXxxXXxXXxXXXXXXxXxXxxXxxxxXxxXxXxXxxX

Ashleys POV

**i decided i was going to go over to spencer's you know surprise her but she's on the phone when i get there i dont know how she's talking to but it doesnt sound to good i would hate to be the person on the phone. i was standing in her doorway and she noticed and said she had more important things to do she says looking at me and smiling. then she hangs up and walks over to me and kisses me. "hey babe" "who were you talking to" she smiled "oh just my ex she's kinda in town she called me yesterday" she says as she wraps her arms around me kissing me. "oh i look at her and smile sadly. "im sorry ash i just was being honest and i dont even like her and i didnt wanna tell you because i didnt want you to worry" "so thats why you've been acting weird?" i ask. she looks at the ground "yeah but just because i kjnow she still wants to be with meand i dont want her to hurt you she can be really dangerous" i look at her worried "well im not gonna get hurt and she sure as hell is not gonna be with you again....right?" her eyesgo wide "no ash im yours i love you". she smiles at me "im yours forever okay i love you" she kisses me and holds me close to her. i smiled and kissed her back. "so lets go out" she smiled and kissed me "thats a good idea". i smiled "i know right". so we decided to go to EGO when we got to Ego it was really packed. we walked in and the first person i see when everything is going good this would happen. she walked up to me trying to be all over me spencer's starting to look pissed. "rachel back the fuck off me i have a girlfriend" she jsut smiles and says "she doesnt have to know" spencer decides to jump in. "yeah she does cuz im standing right fucking here bitch!" she jumped back real fst cuz spencer looks like she's gonna kill a bitch. "oh umm okay"  
she says and backs up "im gonna just umm go". she always was a puss. haha i giggled a little and they looked at me funny. then spencer looked at her "arent you leaving whore?". Rachel looked at her like she wanted to kill her Rachel hates when people call her a whore she gets like all hulk on your ass any other time she is a puss. all of a sudden i see her lunge at spencer and then this black haird chick who looks like a slut came up and started whaling on Rachel. spencer sighs and says "nikki get the fuck up" the slut got up and rachel ran off scared haha puss "spencer baby i missed you" the slut says and wraps her arms around spencer "umm excuse me slut?" i say then start to regret when she mean muggs me hella. "you wanna say that again bitch" she says. then spencer jumps in "she said excuse me slut?" and spencer pushes her off her. "that would be my girlfriend nikki meet ashley.  
she looks at me pissed "hi so you think im a slut bitch" umm what do i say to this"....yes...." next theing i know is im bein punched then to my surpriese kyla comes up out of nowhere and knocks her to the ground and spencer comes and kisses me "im sorry ash i told you she's dangerous" yeah thats for sure damn she was about to hit kyla and she stops when she sees her face.**

**nikkis POV**

**i was bout to hit the bitch who knocked me over but then i saw her face and i got a weird feeling in my stomach like then i didnt even think of hitting her jor gettin spencer back. wow i cant beliece taht she's staring at me kinda dazed and confused and scared. i dont know where spencer or that ashley chick went but oh well. "umm im sorry"  
i tell her" she looks at me and smiles "im sorry i hit you its just i was you like beating the shit out of my sister and well i got kinda pissed" "im sorry i hit your sister i just was jelous cuz shes with my ex so yeah" "its okay thanks for not hitting me im kyla" she tells me. i look down then back up at her "im nikki". "its nice to meet your" i say to her and smile "so how bout i buy you a drink for hitting your sister?" she smiled at me "i think you just wanna buy me a drink" i laugh a little "yeah you caught me thats whats up" she smiles at me and we go over to the bar and spencer and ashley are there. ashley glares at me "kyla why are you associating with that?" kyla looks kinda mad "ahsley i can"associate" with whoever i want to. and another thing i actually like her she's actually really cool" i just smiles becuase someone was actually sticking up for me instead of hitting me or bitching me out and calling me a slut. i kinda like zoned out so i missed most of what they were sayiing. then all of a sudden kyla jerked me and said "lets go Nikki cuz were not wanted here"**


	5. Chapter 4

Kylas PoV

So i have got to say awkward thats my only thought after all of that. So yeah but Nikki's pretty...ummm

amazing actually so were going back to my place right now all i know is that i want to kiss her but i dont want

to jump ino stuff plus i dont even know her since we just met. So were here now though. She smiles at me while we

start walking up to my house. we go in and up to my room "so nikki do you wanna watch a movie or somthing?"

she smiles at me and says "yeah what do you wanna watch then?" "umm i dunno whatever is fine lets ummm

watch somthing scary" i finally say she smiles "yeah lets watch texas chainsaw masacre the beginning".

i smiled at her and went and got the movie and sat down on my bed and told her to sit by me. she climbed

up and sat next to me against the headboard we got about half way through the movie until i fell asleep.

Nikki's PoV

So kyla just fell asleep....awww she's so cute she just cuddled up to me in her sleep im starting to like her more and more she's sweet and nice and cute and i dunno just amazing. But im pretty sure im just gonna kinda take it slow

....umm ha thats not true im gonna try to show her that i care about her. then all of a sudden the door busts open

"KYLA!!!!" "shhhhhhh she's sleeping" it was ashley with spencer right behind her ashley glares at me. "what the

hell are you doing with my sister?" i look at her funny then look at kyla sleeping soundly all adorable seriously

shes so cute when she sleeps "hellloooo!" ashley says to me "umm sorry i...we were watchin a movie and she fell

asleep i was finishing the movie and then was gonna sleep". then spencer spoke up "nikki can i talk to you for a

second alone?" "yeah sure" ashley just looks at her unsure but spence kisses her and says she'll be right back.

so me and spencer went in a spare room and sat down next to me "what are you doing nikki" "spencer what

are you talking about" "you know what im talkin about what are you doing with kyla!" "nothing okay i like her

i just wanna get to know her" "do you really" she asks me "yes i do" she looks at me unsure "look spence

i dont know how to explain it i just really like her alot its wierd shes different" she smiled "well just dont hurt

her ok cuz ashley will kill you". i laugh "okay" she looks at me serious "no im not joking she'll kill you" "so im just

gonna go to sleep now" i walked back to kylas room. kyla was awake by now "hey whered you go?" "oh um i had to go

to the bathroom" she smiled "well come back to bed then" i smiled at her and climbed in bed with her. she fell asleep

and curled up to me barying her face in my neck so i wraped my arms around her and went to sleep smiling.

Spencers PoV

i walked back to ashleys room she was sittin on her bed writing in a notebook so i went over there and sat next to her.

"what you writin babe?" "im writing a song" she smiled at me "oh can i hear it?" "no spence its not done yet" "okay" i tell her

i layed back on the bed and she put the notebook down and laid next to me "so what did you talk to nikki about" "kyla"

"oh what about her" i look at her "she likes her" "wait nikki likes kyla! my sister kyal!" i just shook my head she

started to getting up "ashley what are you doing" "im gonna go beat that trashy bitch's ass" i got up and went over to her

"no babe stop you dont need to do that" she looks at me "look spence my little sister my ONLY sister is not gonnabe with

some little gang banger" i just looked at her "is that what you think of me" i look down and start to walk away. 


	6. chapter 5 hahaha not AN

hey im sorry for not updating sooner im gonnna try ive been going through shit so its harder and school is kicking my ass so it sucks but ima try just for you few ppl who actually like my storry alsooo im workin on another one im gonna starrt postin it when i think of what the hell to name it.  
lol so anyways thanks to LoveAsh87, xEyeKissedAGirlx, esc15, ladytink2011,  
areader96, naleybrucas4ever233, Coachkimm, unknownmystery andd my bestest friend.  
blaze93 lol hope you have funn at your freakinn rehab lol just kiddin but i love you bitch.  
for realllly sirr....lol 


End file.
